Forgotten Child
by Writer's Dream
Summary: This is a story about a long lost child, a child that was not suppose to be, a child that could turn the Kingdom of Tortall upside down! This story is about a child who’s parents are a handsome & powerful ruler & a strong & determined knight.
1. Default Chapter

**_Forgotten Child_**

**Chapter One: _The Lost Letter_**

**Tortall FanFic**

**((I apologize for any typos, I am not good at catching them))**

**((This is a story about a long lost child, a child that was not suppose to be, a child produced by a lost love, a child that would be forgotten, a child that could turn the Kingdom of Tortall upside down!  This story is about a child who's parents are a handsome and powerful ruler and a strong and determined knight.  Can you guess who? ~_^ ))**

**((This story is set in Tamora Pierce's Tortall.  It uses many of her wonderful and beloved characters as well as my own creation.  This story is one that will be done by chapters and I will only continue to try to complete this story if I get feedback, I don't see any point continuing to write if no one likes it.))**

**((The story starts out after Jon returns home from visiting Alanna in the desserts, after their love affair and fight.))**

~*~ Desert of the Bloody Hawk Tribe~*~

**It was several months after her fight with Jon after Alanna's anger finally began to fade did she realize the strange feelings overcoming her.  Waking up several mornings feeling sick and sometimes craving the strangest foods at the strangest times, what could be wrong with her?**

**She was using much of her Gift to stop the sudden sickness and doing so she became rather moody and hard to be around.**

**"Where are you going?" the young knight demanded.**

**_Somewhere away from you, your crabby_****, retorted the black feline.  Faithful dogged a pillow thrown by his knight mistress and dashed out the door.**

**Alanna mumbled to herself about ungrateful pets as she took up her sword needing to kill something.**

**"I'm going to relieve one the patrols for a few hours," she told the Bazhir on duty.  Mounting up on Moonlight, she urged her companion into a full gallop, eager to get away.**

~*~ Mean while in the in the Heaven's home to the Gods~*~

**The Mother Goddess lounged on a bed of silken pillows, she watched her Daughter from a sliver bowl filled with water from the God's Pool.  She watched as the redheaded knight rode off into the sunset and sighed. **

**"You must learn to love, my daughter," she said to herself. She touched the water with a finger and its reflection melted into a milky white solution.**

**"Don't tell me you actually did it," asked Clerino, a minor God that often spent is time running messages for the High Gods and Goddesses.**

**"Hmmm, I don't think it is any of your concern, Clerino," snapped the Goddess, her voice calm and beautiful as always.**

**"The human woman is going to kill herself, she isn't ready," he replied, ignoring her last comment.**

**"She is too strong, now leave me, Clerino," commanded the Goddess.  With a shrug of the shoulders the God left leaving the Mother to watch over her daughter once more.**

**With a wave of her hand the water went clear once more and a crystal clear image of Alanna appeared in the bowl once more.  **

**Night fell slowly on the desert, and the air became less hot and more cooler.  Alanna returned just after the sun fell behind the mountains, Coram was waiting for her.**

**"Going to tell me what's been bugging you, lass?" he asked bluntly when she entered her tent, Faithful curled up on his lap watching her through his bright purple eyes.**

**"Snitch," she accused the cat, but knew it wasn't he who told her life long companion and teacher.  Coram knew her better than anyone, maybe even better than Thom did, so of course he would know when something was troubling her.**

**"Don't be blaming others, lass," he told her patting a cushion next to him.**

**She obeyed and sat down with a huff as she glared at her cat and then buried her face in her hands.  "I…I don't know what it is, Coram," she admitted.**

**_You have an idea, but afraid to admit it_****, Faithful said with a yawn as he walk over to her sleepily, climbing into her lap.**

**"I'm afraid of nothing," she lied and tossed the cat of her lap.  Landing in a pile of pillows he yowled is disapproval of flying in the air.  "Oh, be quite, you fur ball," she snapped tossing another pillow at him.**

**_What is it with you and pillows?_**** he asked but left before she could answer.**

**"Coram, do you think you could ride back to Coras?" she asked in a low voice.**

**"What for?" he asked not sure what she was leading to.**

**"To bring back George's mother, if she will come," she said finally with hesitation.**

**"There are healers here, lass.  You're a healer your self, you did you go and forget?"**

**"Please don't ask why, Coram, I'll tell you later.  But after I see George's mom," she begged.  Coram seen a touch of fear in the Lioness's violet gaze and it scared him.**

**_Nothing fear's my Lioness_****, he thought.  "Okay, Lass."  Alanna lit up and she hugged him tightly.**

**The next morning Coram set out for Tortall's capital city with seven Bazhir tribesmen.  It would be another two weeks before they returned.**

** Alanna prayed to her Goddess that Mistress Cooper would honor her wish to see her.  She was scared and only trusted the older healer.  She had been the one that helped Alanna when she first became a woman, and explained things that you don't learn among the training of Pages.  She was also the one that taught Alanna to be a Lady, that just because she was a knight didn't mean she could shop for pretty things or wear pretty dresses.**

**Alanna spent those two long weeks in her tent, shut out from the rest of the tribe. Her morning sickness continued but soon became less frequent, she also began to notice that she tired more quickly than normal and she was adding a few pounds.**

**"Please, Mother," she begged the Mother Goddess one night before Coram should be due to return. "Please don't be what I fear most." She stayed up most the night worried before she finally dosed just before dawn.**

~*~One Month Later: At the Palace of Tortall~*~

**            "Jon, there you are!" called ****Gary****.  "I have been looking all over for you." Jon was just coming from the ****Royal****Forest**** with a young woman beside him both mounted on horses. **

**Darkness stamped the ground when the Prince brought him to a sudden stop.  "What is wrong, ****Gary****?" asked the Prince, a little annoyed at being interrupted on his ride with the Princess Josiane.**

**"Could I please talk with you in private, Cousin?" he asked bowing to the Princess.**

**"Gary, I'm rather busy at the moment," said Jon sternly.  "What ever it is, it can wait."**

**"Jonathan, this can't wait," protested ****Gary****.**

**"Did somebody die?" asked the Prince.**

**"Well, no...But..."**

**"Then it can wait," Jon smiled back at Josiane.  "Shall we?" he turned his horse to the side.**

**Gary**** stepped out in front of him and Darkness shifted uncomfortable at the tension in his Master. **

**Jon griped the reins until his knuckles where white, his sapphire eyes became cold.  "Move aside, Sir," he commanded, his voice like ice.**

**"If your Highness would only give me a moment of his time," snapped ****Gary****, he too began to loose his patients as Jon barley ever got moody with him.**

**The two young men stared down each other for a minute before the Princess cleared her throat.  Both look back at her and she only smiled.**

**"Very well," Jon said.  He agreed to meet ****Gary**** in his rooms in twenty minuets, giving him time to see Josiane back to her own rooms. **

**Gary passed Jon's room nervously, he Jon  was angry with him and would not be in a pleasant mood.  **

**One of the double doors opened slowly, ****Gary**** set down a figurine he had picked up off the mantle and look to find a scowling Jonathan standing inside with his arms crossed.**

**"Jonathan, I am sorry, but it was very import…." he was silenced with Jon's hand.**

**"It had better be," he said coldly.**

**"What's your deal, Cousin?  You have been in a sour mood for months now!" snapped ****Gary****. **

**Jon only gave him a look and ****Gary**** decided to drop the matter.  Instead he handed him a sealed letter, on the front had his name and no more.**

**"Alanna sent me a letter and asked that I make sure this gets into your hands personally.  She seemed strange in her writing, and George told me she had asked his mother to visit her," ****Gary**** explained.**

**Jon took the letter and opened it, his hands began to shake has he read.  ****Gary**** scowled as a fear appeared in the Prince's eyes.  **

**"Jon...?"**

**He couldn't say a word, he sank down in a nearby chair and stared at ****Gary**** horrified.  ****Gary**** took the letter from his cousin's cold hand and gave one last look into his pail white face before reading the letter himself.**

_Dear Jonathan,_

_I asked __Gary__ to make sure you got this letter; I was afraid that somebody else might be curious and open it.  You never can be too careful.  Jon, do you remember that night in the Bloody Hawk? The night we spent together before our fight. Umm, well I don't know how to say this….But I'm with child, Jon, your child.  I don't know what to do._

_~Alanna_

**Gary read the letter twice over, not believing what his eyes read. He looked the Prince straight in the eyes, "She isn't bluffing is she?"  **

**            However, they both knew the answer to that and so Jon didn't answer.  ****Gary**** joined his cousin in the chair next to him and they both sat in silence.**

**((this is the end of Chapter One, please comment on it with suggestion or criticism.))**


	2. Forgotten Child: Chapter II

**_Forgotten Child_**

**Chapter One: _Palace Tension _**

**Tortall FanFic**

**((This story is set in Tamora Pierce's Tortall.  It uses many of her wonderful and beloved characters as well as my own creation.  This story is one that will be done by chapters and I will only continue to try to complete this story if I get feedback, I don't see any point continuing to write if no one likes it.))**

**((It is good that you read Chapter One: Forgotten Letter, first.**

~*~ Palace of Tortall~*~

**Gary**** sat on the fence waiting patiently for his turn.  The young knights where cooped up on the palace grounds for at least two more months.  Midwinter was just beginning and where told to come home for the festivities.  Tiring of sitting in stuffy drawing rooms, drinking tea and listening to the young courtiers gossiping, they took refuge to the practice fields.  Pages were given the next two weeks off so it freed the fields. **

**"Gary, mind taking a few passes, he isn't even paying the slightest bit attention," Raoul grumbled. **

**The very large knight swung limp and weak passes at his opponent.  Even thought Jon blocked it wasn't much of a duel when your opponent just keep bringing up his sword to block a pass and put it right back down again.**

**"I could have killed him twenty times by now," he said shouldering his blade and glaring his large coal black eyes at the spaced out Prince.**

**"Hmm, I would say forty at the least," grinned ****Gary****.  **

**"Jonathan!" roared Raoul.  **

**"Finish him off then," told ****Gary****.**

**Raoul gave ****Gary**** a rotten grin as his eyes filled with laughter.  No very often would one have the opportunity to knock a royal flat on his bum.  Raoul wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to let this one slip his grip.**

**Lunging in with fury, the Knight brought his practice blade up and under the Prince's extended arms sending his sword soaring to the air.  At the same time Raoul crouched down and brought his leg around knocking Jon off balance.  The Prince staggered backwards blankly and fell hard to the ground.**

**Jonathan finally shock his head violently, shaking out of his trance, and took the hand offered to him. Raoul pulled him to his feet once more.  He gave his friends a wary smile before taking his place on the sidelines, all with out a single word.**

**Raoul wasn't told about the letter Alanna had sent to Jon.  Gary suggested that they should let Raoul know, but Jon said not yet.  He wasn't sure if Alanna was being serious, or if it was just a twisted way to get her back with him.**

**"You know Alanna; she is more stubborn than you even.  After what you told me about your fight, I would say she hates your guts." ****Gary**** said later that night.  **

**They had been sitting silently in front of the large fireplace in Jonathan's room.  The wine in the prince's hand had not been touched, ****Gary**** refilled his own glass, he was running out of idea's to make Jon talk.**

**A knocked came from the door but neither moved. The knocks continued and soon became heavy bangs.**

**"Open up, won't you?" It was Raoul. **

**Gary**** sighed deeply as he put down a glass and went to let their friend in.  "About time you got here," ****Gary**** told him.  **

**"Yeah, well I was busy," he huffed as he made his way to the chairs in front of the fireplace.  "Still sour about falling down, Jon?" he asked with a big grin.  Gloating wasn't usually Raoul's thing, but every now and then it was amusing.**

**Gary**** locked the door and rejoined them. He eyed Jonathan closely, looking for any sign but he only sat there, holding his wine glass and staring blankly into the fire.  His bright sapphire eyes had lost their brightness, they where now whitewashed and distant.**

**"Okay, I have been patient enough. You had better tell me what is going on," Raoul said at last.  ****Gary**** poured him a glass of wine and only shrugged. **

**"Jon, if you don't tell him I will, it isn't far for us to keep this for Raoul," informed ****Gary****.**

**"Thank you," Raoul accepted the glass.  "So there is something wrong."**

**Gary got up and walked back into his cousin's bedchamber, he returned caring a small golden box. He placed it in front of the Prince.  "Open it, Jonathan."**

**Jonathan gave Gary a cold look before touching the lock, his blue Gift formed at is fingertip and the lid popped open. ****Gary**** handed the letter to Raoul who wasted no time in reading it.**

**Raoul whistled before handing it back to ****Gary****. He was the type that took things calmly.  "How long ago was this?"**

**"Two months ago," ****Gary**** said.**

**"What?  Two months and you didn't tell me?" roared Raoul.**

**"We don't know if she is really wi…wi.." Jon finally spoke but couldn't bring to say the dread truth, 'with child,' "or if she is just wanting to get me back."**

**"Great Goddess, Jonathan!****  Listen to yourself, do you really believe that nonsense?" Raoul snapped bitterly.  "We are talking about Alanna, you should know her better than us all."**

**"I know!" shouted Jon throwing his full glass of wine into the fire.  His anger began to boil.  The wine made a small explosion as the glass shattered.**

**Gary and Raoul exchanged worried looks.  "Umm, Jon, maybe we should go and let you get some rest." With that, ****Gary**** put the letter back into the box and they both left.**

**Out side the door the two knights whispered among themselves.  **

**"What should we do?" **

**"Find out if it's true?" ****Gary**** suggested.**

**"Alanna wouldn't lie, but we need to make sure it came from Alanna. **

**"Hmm, okay.  What should we do first then, talk to George? He said Alanna asked his mother to come and visit her."**

**"Good idea, we shall pay Mistress Cooper a visit," Raoul said clapping ****Gary****'s back as the walked off. **

~*~Mistress Cooper's House~*~

**"Somebody is here," George said suddenly.  He jumped too his feet and rushed to the door to find two very large knights guiding their horses up the way.  We waited until they handed them off to some stable men and opened the door to greet them.**

**"Hey George," said ****Gary**** as they all clasped hands and a quick hug, "What are you doing here?" **

**Raoul and George both laughed, "Don't ya remember, lad?"**

**Garry rolled his eyes, "I know it's your mom George, but I just thought you'd be busy.  It's rather late and…"**

**"And strange beings just keep showing up on my mother's door steps late at night."**

**"Sorry I asked," he sighed and they all went in, Raoul and Gorge laughing.**

**"Would you boys like some tea, I made fresh cookies," Mistress Cooper asked from the kitchen.**

~*~Palace of Tortall~*~

**"Jonathan, you should eat something, my son," said Queen Lianne.  Her and her son sat under a Grand ****Willow**** beside a small pond in one of the Palace's Rose gardens.  **

**"I'm not hungry," he replied moody. **

**"Jonathan, you haven't eaten anything in days.  You missed banquets, celebrations and balls, when are you going to tell me what is troubling you?" his mother fussed. **

**_She sounds so worried_****, he thought. "Mother, please, don't worrie.  I am fine, I just lost my appetite is all," he tried to reassure her, but she knew him better.**

**"If you ke…" she couldn't finish as a coughing spell overwhelmed her body.  Jon was at her side in a flash and gently helped her too her feet.  As they walked back to the Palace, silence lingered in the air. **

**"Mother, you should really end these afternoons out doors.  It is not good for your health," Jon told her, breaking the silence.  **

**They reached the doors as two servants bowed low and opened them, a servant inside saw the Prince holding tightly onto the Queen as she slowly lost her energy to walk.  Quickly her rushed over to them and took a hold of her other arm.**

**The servant left Jon sitting at his mother's bedside.  Lianne's coughing had quieted a little but she grew paler.  **

**"Her Majesty not feeling well again?" asked a maid walking by.  The servant was just closing the doors to the Queen's bedchamber.**

**"Hmm, sad isn't it," he said softly.**

**"Poor, Prince Jonathan, perhaps that's why he is so down.  I heard his Grace saying that she may not make it to summer, Mithros willing she will,"  They gave once last look in the bedroom at the young prince holding his mother's hand.**

~*~Mistress Cooper's House~*~****

**When they were all sitting around Mistress Cooper's table, a cup of tea in one hand and a cookie in the other did discussion open, "Well, lads?" George asked.**

**"Well, umm, you see George we came to talk with your mother, and umm well…." Raoul look to ****Gary**** for help.  He wasn't the type to discuses things, or explaining. **

**"It's privet, George.  I'm sorry, but it is confidential," ****Gary**** said. **

**"It's not because you or your line of work and all, George.  We would ask even our own mothers to leave," threw in Raoul.**

**"Oh, well no problem. I have matters to attend to anyhow.  Good night, Mother," he kissed his mother and left.**

**"So, gentlemen…?"**

**"The Palace as been in shambles these passed few months." ****Gary**** started.  "The King is still furious about Duke Roger and Alanna.  The Queen is di…" Raoul nudged Gary in the side before he could finish the word, "sick and so much is being put on Jonathan. Then two months ago, he received a letter from Alanna that just made things worse," ****Gary**** took a deep breath and slouched in his chair after is long speech.**

**"Yes, I know, and you came here because?" she knew what they wanted but felt it would be better that people would start excepting the facts.**

**"Well, umm, did you, umm…." ****Gary**** stuttered, something he did not do often. For being such a powerful speaker, he sounded like a young boy meeting Mithros himself.  Taking a deep breath he blurted out, "Is Alanna with child?" He collapsed back in his chair as if it somebody told him there was a mistake and he had to take his Ordeal of Knighthood all over again.**

**Raoul stared at him, not sure if he wanted to slap ****Gary**** for being so silly about speaking or dance with joy that it was not he who had to utter the words.**

**Mistress Cooper only smiled.**

**((That's it for Chapter Two.  Please review and thank you for reading this far))**


	3. Forgotten Child: Chapter III

Forgotten Child Chapter Three: Jon's Request Tortall FanFic  
  
((This story is set in Tamora Pierce's Tortall. It uses many of her wonderful and beloved characters as well as my own creation. This story is one that will be done by chapters and I will only continue to try to complete this story if I get feedback, I don't see any point continuing to write if no one likes it.))  
  
((It is good that you read Chapter One: Forgotten Letter and Chapter Two: Palace Tension first.))  
  
~*~Bloody Hawk Tribe~*~ Coram passed his tent, it was more than he could handle. After raising her this long he thought he could handle anything, but this was too much. This was something that could ruin her life and perhaps Tortall's future as well. "Coram, there you are," said a young tribesman. "Aye, Kumeno, you found me," said the old guardsman. He passed a few more minutes before collapsing on a pillow. "What do ya want?" "There are people here to see Lady Alanna, but she isn't here so I thought you would meet them." "Who be they?" he asked with out caring. "They are from a neighboring tribe," he replied "Fine, fine I'll see them," he said gruffly. Faithful passed the Kumeno as he left. He looked at Coram for a second before walking into his lap. Kumeno returned with a small group of men, three large men with dark skin wearing lightweight clothing of light browns. "Master Coram, we are here to speak with The Woman who Rides like a Man," said the fist one. "I am afraid ya have just missed her, what do ya want?" Coram asked, eyeing the men closely. They carried no weapons so they must not want to fight. "We were sent by the Voice, he asked a favor from us and we need the Woman's agreement," said the second. "The Voice, uh?" he sniffed. What was Jonathan up to, he wondered. She is coming, Faithful said leaping form Coram's lap and raced out the door. Thundering hooves rode into the camp and came to a sudden stop. Moonlight wined as the dust few into the mare's eyes. Faithful greeted Alanna; leaping on Moonlight's back, he rubbed his head against her side. There are people waiting for you, he told her casually. "Who? Are they Tortallian?" she asked trying not to sound too eager. She was a little disappointed that Jonathan had not tried to contact her once in these last three to four months. "What kind of father is he any ways?" her eye snapped open in horror as Faithful gawked at her. "Was, um.was that out loud?" quickly she looked around to see if anyone had seen her and quickly made for Coram's tent. "Not a word, hair ball, or I'll shave you bald," she warned her feline companion. Faithful meowed his disagreement and hurried off. She walked in to the tent filled with men as quietly as possible.she was hoping to see her fellow knight friends but found foreign tribesmen. "Ahh, there she is. Woman Who Rides like a Man, we have been waiting for you," said the obvious leader. He bowed slightly to her. "Your glory has traveled fast to our ears and we where over whelmed to be offered the chance to help you." The Lady Knight raised her brow at the man. "I am sorry but I don't understand how you could be of any assistance to me," she asked bluntly. Coram had an idea but knew that Alanna wouldn't be thrilled about it. "The Voice, he has asked us for help," explained another man.  
  
Alanna's eyes shot open, "The Voice, he contacted you?" She was eager to find out any news from Jonathan, she was sure that he would have contacted her by now. He nodded. "But why?" Coram cleared his throat and his eyes feel to stomach. The leader of the group of tribesmen took it as cue to continue, "The Voice told us about your.condition but only after we swore not to tell your secret." "That COWARD!" she yelled in furry. "Please, Lady.hear us out," he pleaded. Alanna glared at them all in turn and finally dropped to a cushion like a child. "Fine, you have ten minutes." "The Voice said you might be upset and that he only wished that you hear out his plan before you take on the world," he paused for a moment fearing to go on for Alanna's bitterness grew with every word the Voice had sent in message. Coram nodded to him, seeing the man was about to forget the whole thing and run for the Knight. The man caught his calmness and continued. "He thought that perhaps, well you know that this could bring a possible end to your kingdom, a civil war among your people if so.umm..he thought that you would allow it to be raised among our tribe," once that man finished he let out a long sigh. He had hoped that she would be reasonable and not make him have to finish the rest of Jonathan's message. "You ten minutes are just about up, perhaps you should be on your way," Alanna's voice was shaking to stay calm and even, but anger was pouring from every word. "And you can tell the Voice that he is a coward and a fool to think I would just give up my..our child to some other to be raised." My Lady.there is more," the tribesman continued in a small voice. Alanna grabbed the nearest pillow and clutched it tight in her hands, Coram was sure she would rip it into two. "What more could there possibly be? I gave you my answer," she said through clutched teeth. "The Voice said that if you refused he would contact you latter on this week and deal with you then.." The leader said under his breath, it was obvious he was fearful. Coram wondered what Jonathan had to do to get a these men to face Alanna. "Deal with me? Deal with me! Who does he think he is.Silence, don't answer that," she roared as Coram opened his mouth. "You know very well what I meant," she turned to the guests and talked very slow. "You, gentlemen, may tell his royal pain." she paused for a moment to regain control over her words and began again.."tell the Voice that if he wished to discuss our issue further than he may visit me personally, other wise he has my answer." Alanna got to her feet and left the tent with hast unwilling to let these men see her cry. Coram, later that evening, found Alanna just out side the camp sitting under a dessert tree while Moonlight helped herself to the refreshing water hole, tear stained the Knights cheeks as she gazed out into the setting sun. "There, there, lass, dry those tears.," he patted his lap and she obeyed lying her head down in his lap, he rubbed her back as she sniffed. "You shouldn't worry about Jonathan right now, you mustn't let yourself get so worked up."  
~*~ Palace of Tortall~*~ "Where have you two been?" Jonathan demanded as Gary and Raoul climbed up the stairs. Both was supposed to meet him in the library after noon meal, but got rapped up their weekly visit to Mistress Coopers house. There were desperate for news about Alanna, and knew she would be the first to know. The didn't tell the Prince about their visits and tried to avoid him all together since is foul mood only seemed to greaten with the passing weeks. Roul raised a brow and frowned.."Did you hear something, Gary? Why I do believe the Palace is hunted with a ghost." He walked past Jonathan, grinning at the Prince's piercing look. "Come not Raoul, you know very well that there is no." Raoul gave Gary a stern look to have him follow is play. "Oh, oh yes. There.um.there must be a ghost after all." Gary tried to play it off smoothly. Raoul rolled his eyes and turned back around the face the impatient Prince tapping his foot, arms crossed. "Ooo, look Gary.aren't we special, we are getting the death look." "You both amusing, really.perhaps you should have became entertainers rather than Knights." "To shay," grinned Gary. "Where have you guys been? We where suppose to meet two hours ago." "Sorry, Jon. We had some things to take care of." "Sure, well come we need some where privet." "My quarters are closer," suggested Gary. "Fine, lets go." Jon off down the hall to Gary's rooms, Raoul exchanged a worried glance over at Gary before they fell instep behind the Prince. When the where all inside and the door locked Jonathan let out a deep sigh. "I sent a message to Alanna." "You did, what did she say.what did you say?" Gary sat up in his seat eager to know. Raoul poured them all a glass of wine, Jonathan downed his in one drink and shook his head. "She is extremely angry, I.well I told her that she needed to give the child to one of the Bazhir Tribes." "Oh..I'm surprised she hasn't stormed back to put you in a grave," Gary bit his bottom lip as the other too look at him. Jonathan told them the rest of what was reported back from the Bazhir tribesmen. He had hoped that Alanna would see that there was only one way to keep Tortall from total ruin. He never thought that he would have to carry out is empty threat about dealing with her himself.he could not leave the Palace again, nor could he bring her here. "Perhaps Gary and I could go and talk with her, Jonathan? It would be easier for us to explain our sudden trip to the south rather than you. And besides I don't think it would be best for you two to see each other for a while." "I must agree with Raoul, Cousin. She needs friends right now.not more stress and I'm afraid you would only cause just that." "Well you will not hear any objections from me, I don't think I could bare seeing her now." "Very well then, we shall leave the day after tomorrow. Is that good for you Gary?" Raoul asked. "Sounds good with me. Do you think we could get a message to her in time to announce our arrival? I don't think it would be quite proper to just drop in on them." "I could contact Halef Seif, he will deliver my message to Coram. Please convince her to do as I wish.for both or sakes and for Tortall." Jonathan suddenly looked much older than the young man he was. He was worried and fearful. "Don't worry, Jonathan. We shall try our best. We will not fail you," reassured Gary. "Keep in contact with me, Halef Seif will send me your reports. I will try and find a way down later next month." Gary and Raoul bid good night to the Prince and as he left for his own rooms. "Do you think she will listen to us?" Gary asked Raoul. The large Knight just shook his head, "Our Lioness.? Not a chance, but we have a duty to Jon, so I better be off to pack."  
  
~*~Bloody Hawk~*~ "Coram, there you are. I have a message from the Voice," Halef Seif said. "Should I go get Alanna?" "No, it is for you." "Me?" he look confused. "Yes, your prince asked me to let you know that two Tortallian Knights will be coming to visit you and Alanna. Sir Raoul and Garth, I believe where their names." Coram nodded, "Thank you for letting me know. I don't think I will tell her.let it be a surprise." "My lips are sealed." Coram bid him farewell and went in search of some food, Faithful was on his heals. "I suppose you heard the, well no word to Alanna, understand." The cat meowed his agreement.  
  
(That is all for Chapter 3, not the best, suggestions for the next chapter will be most welcomed...thanks for reading this far.) 


End file.
